1. Technical Field
The following disclosures relate to a mobile terminal configured to transmit a scan command to a scanning device, and a computer-readable recording medium storing instructions to be executed by a processor of such a mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
Recently, there is suggested a technique of transmitting scan data, which is generated by a scanning device, to a storage server and managing the scan data with the storage server.